


It's In The Morning I Want To Love You

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All about Zayn and how he lazily puts it down in the early morning for his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Morning I Want To Love You

All the windows were open in the house ______ and Zayn shared, letting the morning summer breeze wash over their bare bodies. The heat of the previous night forced them to strip completely and fall asleep on opposite sides of the king sized bed. However, the position quickly changed to Zayn loosely cuddling his girlfriend in the middle of the night, seeing as he found it hard to sleep without her near him somehow. 

Zayn slowly opened his eyes, letting himself get adjusted to the dim morning light. The way the pinks, oranges and light blues mixed together made the room and the beach in the background look heavenly in his eyes. The sounds of the waves breaking on the sand and the beautiful wind chime his superstitious girl put out front were lulling him back into his deep slumber until he felt ______ stir beside him.

His arm gently reached across her bare back, affectionately rubbing in circles. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her shoulders in the most loving way possible without having too move to much. The silky duvet slipped and the side of her succulent breasts became visible to his eye. He watched as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, facing all the open windows. 

Zayn lightly treaded his fingertips down her back then to her stomach. ______ moved her bum back towards Zayn, silently telling him what she needed. He giggled, loving her eagerness towards him. However, he still led his hand down south and his slender fingers went to work in between her thighs. 

______ grasped her pillow case as he slowly worked her out; rubbing her small bundle of nerves, kissing her neck and back completely and finally putting his two fingers inside her. The duvet was still covering their lower halves seeing as it was very chill in the house. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her, loving the way she squirmed into the bed as she tried to get even more of him. His pace quickened and the loud sounds of the outside masked the sound of all her arousal against his hand. 

With a quiet sluggish moan, _______ pushed her ass back into Zayn's lap as she came all over his fingers. Zayn left little kisses behind her ear as he felt some of her juices on his cock since their bodies were pratically glued together at that moment. He grunts softly in her ear while using his free hand to keep her grinding on his cock then put his other fingers from the opposite hand into his mouth, tasting the sweet and sour cum from his babygirl. His favorite flavor. 

At a sloths pace, he moved on top of her and put his knee inbetween her thighs to make her spread her legs. With no time wasted, he easily slips into her super wet core. He fills her up all the way before withdrawing then repeats the same action repeatedly. He examined her face and lovingly smiled while watching her thoroughly enjoy him with pure ecstasy in her eyes while her eyes watched his every move that was still being covered up. She wrapped her legs around his small waist and forced him to come closer. Those big resplendent hazel eyes of his were a work of art to her. She craved his pink puffy lips on hers and the feeling of his beard on her skin. _______ could never have enough of his heavily tattooed hands all over her skin in the most intimate ways possible. 

Zayn gripped the headboard to help him rock steady into _______'s hips while grapsed at his back, leaving deep scratch marks. Zayn let out some deep animalistic grunt and held her even closer fufilling all of his angels wants and desires as if he could read her mind. After twenty or so more minutes, the slow friction of their bodies directly on top of each other became too much for the both of them to bare and they held onto each other tight as they came simultaneously; scratching, biting, groaning, gasping for air as they try to take in each others lips. He dropped his head into her neck, giving her love bruises affectionate kisses. 

"Hey," Zayn chuckled, pushing the unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Mm, good morning baby boy."


End file.
